Lovers in the Courtroom
by Twilights Horizon
Summary: Phoenix and Miles have been a relationship for a month now, but when Maya decides to get Phoenix involved in a case out of the blue Miles and Phoenix end up having to battle in the courts again. Sequel to my other story but could be read as a stand-alone.
1. Part 1: Courtroom troubles

**A/N:** This story assumes Phoenix's disbarment did not take place..

Hey guys :D Well this can be read as a stand-alone, you don't have to complete my other story to understand this. It was kinda meant to be a continuation of my other story in a way. But I don't really plan to make many references to my other story to be honest xD

Just understand Miles and Phoenix have been in a relationship for about a month now. (I mention that anyway..)

I hope my court case is interesting and makes sense. It took some planning. O_o

A second part will be up soon maybe, I'm inspired again. xD I might make a third if I don't finish the "story" in the second ~

Thanks for reading! :D

If you have any constructive crit, please share D: ~

T - Talk of sex, but no sex scenes per se.

_**Part 1: ~ Courtroom troubles ~**_

"P-Phoenix.."

Miles' voice was ragged, rough, and on edge as Phoenix aggressively chomped on Miles' naked sweating neck. His tongue caressed the spot he was chewing in soft strokes.

"Ughhh.."

Miles fidgeted in response.

"You smell so good.." Phoenix murmured, after releasing his hold. "Are you ready?"

Phoenix gazed at him deeply. Both lawyers were lying half naked on Miles' bed, Miles at the bottom, Phoenix on the top. The defence lawyer slowly pressed himself against the other man and kissed him softly. Sparks flew as he prised Miles' lips open with his own to massage the prosecutor's tongue, passionately. Upon making contact with the his tongue, Phoenix felt a squirm of pleasure in his stomach.

"Finally. You're letting me in, Miles," Phoenix breathed, after he drew away. He wiped his mouth with his thumb and smirked at the blushing man beneath him.

_In more ways than one, I could say._

"How could I not let you in?" Miles murmured back. "You've already taken over me completely-"

"But that's not good enough for me, Miles," Phoenix interjected, eyes burning, hungry. "I want _every _single part of _you_.."

To Phoenix's surprise, Miles sighed. He slipped out of Phoenix's embrace, to Phoenix's bitter disappointment.

"W-what?"

"Phoenix, you know I'm not ready for this.. _thing _you're talking about," Miles murmured, exasperated. He positioned himself in a sitting position and leant on his fluffy pillows casually. Phoenix straightened himself up, with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Um… I guess. But I thought… since you've taken to calling me my first name and everything.."

Miles rolled his eyes and smirked, shaking his head at Phoenix's failed logic. "Honestly? I still call you Mr Wright in court, though."

"I'll see if I can embarrass you by calling you Miles-baby next time in court, then," said Phoenix, light heartedly.

"…You will do _no_ such thing!" Miles swatted the air, flustered, sporting a bright red face.

"It's so easy to get you flustered," Phoenix sighed, playfully flicking Miles' ear, causing him to twitch uncomfortably. His voice was flavoured with adoration - he loved how easily he could wind up the stuck-up prosecutor.

_And I'm the only one on the planet who can have this profound effect on him. That makes me feel so damn good._

Miles looked away, flustered. Sighing again, he got slipped off the bed, leaving Phoenix stone-cold.

"W-wait Miles!" moaned Phoenix. "We're not done yet-"

"Yes we are - _Wright_," Miles answered, pleasantly. "And when we're not performing racy bedroom antics I'd appreciate it if you addressed me formally.."

_..Total killjoy!_

"Alright - _Edgeworth_," Phoenix said through gritted teeth. "I promise I won't do anything rash, come back, pretty please?"

Miles ignored him and continued to look for his shirt on his carpeted bedroom floor. Phoenix clicked his tongue in irritation, though a smile formed on his lips as he thought of a wicked idea.

"Hey _Edgey, _I found your shirt!"

Phoenix casually threw his own white shirt he had left on the edge of the bed towards Miles, who caught it swiftly, murmuring a quick thanks. Phoenix suppressed an excited giggle and looked away, scarlet, as Miles slipped it on. Sighing again, Miles glanced to the clock.

"I'd better be getting to the Prosecutor's Office. I've got a court case today and paperwork," Miles said, thoughtfully. "Wright, do you plan on going to work today?" He eyed the defence attorney who was lazing about on Miles' bed - like he owned the place. Phoenix merely flashed an innocent smile back.

"I'll head down to the office in my own time _Edgey_," Phoenix answered, lightly. His smile quickly turned into a scowl. "I'm still recovering from the shock of being rejected in bed." He stuck his tongue out at the exasperated Miles.

_He's not getting away with this - he'll totally pay later!_

"Wright-"

"Yes honey?"

"Don't call me _Edgey_!" he fumed, clenching his fists. Phoenix chuckled.

_He's so damn adorable! Unbelievably adorable._

"Bye-bye sweetheart."

Miles glared helplessly at Phoenix, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, before giving up and heading towards the door to the living room. Phoenix had one last thing to say though..

"By the way Miles," Phoenix's voice was low and husky, as he addressed the prosecutor, who'd stopped in his tracks. He hadn't turned round yet though. "You look damn sexy in my shirt…"

Miles finally spun round to give Phoenix a look of surprise. Slowly, he glanced down at the shirt he was wearing in shock. He blushed furiously.

"Y-you-!"

"I'll help take it off if you come over here.." suggested Phoenix, giggling. "You might need some help.."

Even more flustered, Miles slammed his palm on the bedroom wall in a hot fury. Phoenix flinched, smiling weakly.

"Refrain from giving me the wrong shirts in the future - Phoenix Wright..!"

_..Full name? I guess he couldn't decide whether we were still in the "bedroom" or not!_

"…But I mean what I say when I say.. You look sexy in it," Phoenix prowled, smirking. "I'll make sure to mix up our shirts more in future.. In fact-"

The heavy slam of the bedroom door silenced the defence attorney's "compliments". He broke into a cold sweat.

_..Such an overreaction! Well whatever, he'll have to forgive me later.. _

Smiling fondly, Phoenix slipped off Miles' bed to look for Miles' shirt.

_..I have no choice really, I did hand him my own shirt! And I'm not the pervert, because he kept _my_ shirt on, after all.._

Phoenix and Miles had officially been in their relationship for a month now. It had been awkward at first, with their positions in court and Miles' social awkwardness - but they'd finally reached some sort of comfort phase. Sort of.

_Edgeworth is still _edgey_ about some things - especially the idea of sex._

Phoenix wasn't a sex-driven human being, but he had to admit he was curious about it. He promised himself he wouldn't force Miles to do anything he didn't want to, though, he was still impatient and frustrated at the same time.

_I guess I should be happy about what we already have.. We have a lot compared to what we had.. last month. _

Phoenix picked up his stray pink tie and Miles' shirt, eying the designer label.

"A cheap tie plus a designer shirt.. In normal circumstances it would be downright silly," murmured Phoenix, to himself.

_At least the shirt he was wearing isn't pink and frilly. And at least it doesn't have a cravat attached to it._

Chuckling to himself, the defence attorney got dressed and exited the apartment to head down to his own office of Wright & Co.

**x|x|x|x**

_I'm in Phoenix's shirt._

_Phoenix's shirt._

_Phoenix Wright's SHIRT!_

"S-sir? Are you paying attention?" A low dubious voice snapped Miles out of his thoughts. Miles flinched and straightened himself up.

"Sorry, Detective. I was miles away," Miles said quickly, waving his hand in dismissal.

"R-right," Detective Gumshoe peered incredulously at him.

_Yes Detective, even I, "The Perfect Prosecutor" drift off occasionally. _

"As I was saying, we've gathered a lot of evidence against the defendant - sir," Gumshoe continued, scratching his head. "Here's the paperwork on the case.." The Detective handed a pack of paperwork to Miles. "By the way sir. I was wondering, why is your shirt so-" Gumshoe gulped and turned away, hurriedly. "N-never mind sir." Gumshoe had stopped in his tracks when he saw Miles begin to glare balls of fire his way.

"Yes, Detective?" Miles' voice was low and dangerous. "Is there something.. wrong with my attire today?"

Miles was wearing Phoenix's shirt underneath his usual magenta blazer and cravat. He had no clue how the Detective had even noticed that there was anything _different _about what he was wearing today.

"Er. No sir. You look dashing today if I do say so myself," Gumshoe quickly said, eyes darting right and left. "Uh.." He gulped upon seeing Miles' deadliest glare and started to cower. "W-well! Sir! You're not wearing your usual black tailcoat today! And your shirt is slightly crumpled.."

Miles went bright red, then glanced down at himself incredulously. He groaned inwardly.

_..The Detective is right. _

"AND Detective? Am I not allowed to dress differently on the odd day, with a crumpled shirt?" Miles shot back, furiously trying to cover his embarrassment up. He stood up. "You clearly don't value your payche-"

"I'm sorry sir!" Gumshoe bolted out of the room before Miles could finish the sentence that would obliterate his already scarce income into smithereens.

Sighing, the weary prosecutor slumped back on his office chair, welding a pen to storm through his paperwork with efficiency.

_It doesn't help that Phoenix's shirt smells a lot like Phoenix, though that's only to be expected really. _

Heart aching, the prosecutor smiled wistfully to himself as he sniffed the collar of the creased shirt.

_I suppose this will get me through my day just fine._

He finally turned his attention back to his paperwork, only to stop writing when he noticed a familiar name, a name of a person he had dreaded facing in court since last month. Phoenix Wright. He was officially the defence attorney for the case, much to Miles' utter dismay.

"How lovely," Miles muttered, flushing. "Time to finally face my lover in the courtroom..."

Miles had been dreading a confrontation in the courts with the defence attorney for several reasons. He had always been beaten by the blue-clad lawyer, and it didn't help that now he was weak in the knees when ether he thought of the man. He was worried his personal life would affect his performance in court and cause unhealthy rumours. He'd had enough of the pressure of rumours in the past, he didn't need even more on his shoulders. Only their closest and most trusted friends knew about their relationship, and that was something Miles intended to maintain.

_I'll have to do my best, despite it all - I can't afford to let my personal life affect my performance._

Running a hand over his silvery hair, the prosecutor proceeded to mark and fill in the necessary paperwork for the case.

**x|x|x|x**

"Nick! Hurry down to the Detention Centre, I got a new case for you!"

Phoenix spat out the coffee he had been drinking - it splattered all over his desk and down the front of his shirt. Phoenix groaned, spluttering.

_Miles is going to kill me for ruining his shirt.._

"Hello? Nick?"

"Yeah Maya.." Phoenix rolled his eyes and continued to talk to the spirit medium on his mobile, idly clicking a pen with his free hand.

Phoenix was sat on his office chair, talking on the phone to an upbeat Maya. Apparently she had grabbed a new client down at the Detention Centre..

_So much for my free day..?_

"Right Maya - I'll be down there soon," Phoenix sighed, chuckling a bit. "When's the court case, do you have any idea?"

_Hopefully it'll be in a couple of days time - I do need to prepare once in a while, after all!_

"…Um actually Nick. It's today."

_WHAT!_

Ten minutes later, Phoenix had burst into the Detention Centre, breathless, sweating bullets, and exceedingly irritated. He earned both curious and suspicious looks from police officers walking in and out of the building.

"I wish you'd give me a bit more warning for once, Maya!" Phoenix gasped, as he limped towards the spirit medium wearing purple robes standing in the waiting room, who was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Well… you need to get back into work! You haven't dealt with a client since you started dating Edgeworth-"

Phoenix swiftly covered Maya's mouth with his palm, wincing. He glanced around the room surreptitiously. "Careful Maya, you know how Miles hates the rumours.."

Maya slapped Phoenix's hand away, and gave him an apologetic look. "Ah! Yeah, totally forgot, sorry."

Exhaling roughly, Phoenix stepped back to look around properly, almost as if he was expecting his client to jump up and say hi.

"So where is he? Or she?"

"This way Nick! It's a she," Maya said, grinning enthusiastically. "Come on!"

She tugged Phoenix's sleeve to drag him towards a bullet-proof glass window at the far end of the room. Phoenix slid onto his allocated stool, leaving Maya standing at the side. A girl with cropped blond hair and big heavy black glasses that took up half her face regarded him in curiosity. Her bottom lip trembled.

_Um._

"Hi, I'm your defence lawyer, Phoenix Wright," Phoenix began, rubbing his neck anxiously. "May I have your name?"

"F-f-f-air," she murmured.

"Fair?"

"F-f-flair. Flowerdew," she said in a slightly louder voice. She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose in a nervous gesture. "I.. didn't do it." She started to tremble even more.

_Poor thing._

"Miss Flowerdew, I'll do everything within my power to get you a complete acquittal," Phoenix promised, resting his palms on the table in front of him. "But first, I need to know what exactly happened, and why you were charged. I need as many details as possible before I can step in that courtroom and defend you to the best of my ability."

_There's really not enough time. As per usual!_

"Uh.. My teacher. Mrs Maria Trench. Was murdered," she murmured. "I didn't do it."

"I believe you, Miss Flowerdew, please tell me more about the circumstances," Phoenix pressed, gritting his teeth.

"They believe she was killed with my bicycle lead. Strangulation."

"I see," Phoenix said, thoughtfully. "Where was the bicycle lead found?"

"It was found.. wrapped around her neck." she muttered. She murmured something incomprehensible afterwards, quickly. Phoenix raised his eyebrows.

"Alright jig's up, I need to bring her in for questioning now," barked a police officer on duty.

"You're kidding me!"

"I most certainly am not. This girl needs further questioning, orders by the lead prosecutor of the case!"

_Bitchy prosecutors! _

"Alright Miss Flowerdew, I'll be seeing you in a couple of hours time," said Phoenix, quickly. "Please, _please_ don't say anything out of line."

_The last line wasn't necessary, but the last thing I want is even more disadvantages on my side.._

Smiling at her weakly, despite not receiving a single curve of the mouth back, Phoenix left his seat and proceeded to walk to the main waiting area, contemplating his complete and utter bad luck.

"Maya.. you've got me into the shit for real this time."

Maya laughed weakly. "Ah-ha. Well put Nick, I completely agree with you. I wonder who the prosecutor for this case is?" Maya hummed to herself in thought. "Maybe that Payne guy, or Mr Edgeworth?" She grinned at the thought of the latter facing Phoenix in court. "Wouldn't it be great if it was Mr Edgeworth?"

_I don't remember anything about a "Payne guy" but if it's Mr Edgeworth.._

"Nah Maya. That would really suck - for _Edgeworth_, anyway," replied Phoenix, smirking. "After all, if he beat me, he'd have to pay later.."

"I dread to think how, Nick," Maya giggled, blushing slightly. "Is it what I think?"

"Yes, it's exactly what you think!" Phoenix smirked even more. "I'll kidnap and hide his precious Steel Samurai model!"

Maya gave a fake gasp. "You actually said it! Totally unfair Nick, and you know that!"

"Being so close to him means I can totally make use of his weaknesses. I can't help it - it's too _tempting_."

"Evil Nick, pure evil," Maya rolled her eyes and laughed. "Honestly!"

"Anyway Maya, about the case itself, fancy a trip down to the scene of the crime?"

"Sure Nick, if I remember correctly, it was Gradehill High School. I'll see if I can get directions - I guess we'll be taking the bus."

_A high school of all places, what's Los Angeles coming to?_

**x|x|x|x**

"From what I understand… we're doomed," Phoenix said, pleasantly. "I'm not prepared for this case at all."

Maya gave him a wry smile. "Optimism is your best friend Nick! Especially for you."

Rolling his eyes, Phoenix took a seat on a free bench. They were outside the courtroom, in the Defendant Lobby, waiting for the courtroom doors to open and lead Phoenix to his complete demise.

_Gosh. A visit to the high school was a complete and utter waste of time. At least I managed to grab the official crime scene photo from Gumshoe, though. _

Phoenix idly withdrew the photo from his blazer pocket and held it up to the light, tilting it to catch as much light as possible.

"Just shows the setting after the body was taken away, though. Just an empty school courtyard really.." Phoenix rolled his eyes at his awful luck. "Maya, you're going to have to treat me to something after this case. Honestly."

Maya chuckled. "We could both go for a burger - yes!"

_I see she hasn't offered to pay for me, though. Some treat I'm getting._

"Wright?"

The sound of a familiar voice made Phoenix's heart jump in pleasure. He looked around quickly, trying to locate the source. He spotted the man of his dreams standing quite a way away, giving him a stern look. In one hand was a cup of coffee, and the other a pack of paperwork.

"Um, hi Mil-_Edgeworth_," Phoenix said, airly.

_Lemme guess. He's the prosecutor for the case - isn't he?_

Miles raised another eyebrow. "Wright, you shouldn't be lazing about when you have a defendant to defend."

_I knew it._

"Prosecutor for the case are we Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked, lightly, heart-beating fast. He stood up quickly to prove he wasn't just lazing about, though.

_I wonder if he'll go easy on me because we're loverrrrrs._

"I am, _Wright_. I hope personal feelings won't get in the way of your performance today," the prosecutor flashed Phoenix his prize-winning smirk, and shook his head in a mocking gesture. Phoenix's skin crawled in irritation.

"Same on this side, _Edgeworth_."

_Hey Edgeworth, how does it feel to be facing me in court? The very man who was on top of you, devouring your neck, badgering you for a quick sex session, this morning?_

Phoenix knew better than to say this out loud, though. He was terrified of the consequences. Miles grimaced when he eyed Phoenix's shirt - the coffee stain - and this went unmissed by the defence attorney. Phoenix smirked.

"Anything wrong, _Edgeworth_? I spilt coffee on _my _shirt this morning-" Miles twitched at this, and scowled, before Phoenix continued - "Kinda unfortunate. I really liked this shirt too!"

Miles exhaled deeply, before responding with a frown. "Clean up your act Wright. And your - _shirt_." He twitched again, then swiftly strolled past the defence attorney.

"- Take better care of my shirt next time.. -"

These words were heard by Phoenix only, who gave a curt nod back, and an eye roll. Maya gave Phoenix a look full of questions.

"Hey. Did I miss some hidden meaning in your conversation just now?" Maya asked, slightly annoyed.

_..You have no idea. _

Maya rolled her eyes, then shifted uncomfortably. "I actually have some business to take care of now, so I can't join you in there." She slapped a hand on Phoenix's back in encouragement. "You'll do fine, though Nick!" She shot a grin at him, before heading off.

"Y-yeah. Good luck with whatever you need to do!" he called back, slightly dejected.

_There goes my Mia trump card._

**x|x|x|x**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms Flair Flowerdew."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

Miles didn't even glance Phoenix's way.

"The defence is ready, Your Honor."

Phoenix made sure to glare at Miles.

The judge nodded in response, "Your opening statement please, Mr Edgeworth."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Miles replied, taking a small bow.

"The defendant, Ms Flowerdew, was at the scene of the murder. There is strong evidence to suggest that she did indeed commit this despicable crime. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts at this point. I will present evidence to prove this point."

"Very well, the prosecution may call its first witness."

A gangly man with bad acne and big black hair with white streaks came up to the witness stand. He had an abnormally large nose and big green eyes. Phoenix thought he resembled a badger in some respects.

_They get weirder and weirder these witnesses, don't they?_

"Witness, state your name and profession." Miles was curt and direct, as per usual. His arms were crossed, finger tapping his left arm.

"Marsh Trench, husband of dead wife, Maria Trench," Marsh trembled and burst into tears as he uttered this. Phoenix started to sweat bullets.

_The sympathy card won't work in this courtroom._

"Oh dear! You poor young man!" The Judge cried, wiping a tear from his own eye. "Why, you're still young, I'm sure there's someone else out there for you, Mr Trench!" His eyes were wide, in an expression of shock.

…_I should've known the Judge would fall for it, though!_

"Well yes Your Honor, it is very unfortunate indeed, but I'd like to proceed with his testimony, if you will," Miles pressed, through gritted teeth. He placed his hand on his desk, ready to slam it if need be. His eyes were now locked onto Phoenix.

"O-of course Mr Edgeworth!" The Judge said, hurriedly. "Please proceed, Mr Trench!"

_I can already tell this is going to be a long, long day…_

"That day, I was waiting for my sweetie in my red Mercedes, outside the school gates."

"It was a clear day, or late afternoon rather."

"Then I saw her!"

"The defendant! She was strangling my wife with her own bicycle rope!"

…

_That is so vague. Very vague. Thanks for making my life easier, witness. Not._

Phoenix sighed, straightening up and began to take apart the testimony. "To begin with, why on _earth _didn't you try to save your wife? You make it sound like you were just.. watching her be _strangled-"_

"OBJECTION. Mr Wright, it is irrelevant whether or not he stood by and watched the victim's strangulation, the point is he _saw_ her do it," Miles interjected, through gritted teeth. Phoenix shot him an irritated look.

_I don't buy it though._

"Y-yeah." The witness fidgeted in discomfort.

_..Right. Not even a blip of an explanation from him, huh?_

"Hmmm.." Phoenix rubbed his chin in thought. He started to sweat bullets upon realising something. "I actually haven't received the murder weapon details yet."

Miles smirked, and shook his head in dismay.

_Yeah baby, your boyfriend is an incompetent jerk._

"Here, I have the murder weapon, Ms Flowerdew's bicycle lead. I'd like to submit this into evidence, if you please, Your Honor.."

"Very well. This court accepts this into evidence," answered the Judge, nodding. "Oh! This is a curious contraption - OUCH!"

The Judge had cut his finger with the sharp end of the bicycle lead. A dismayed silence had encapsulated the courtroom.

"Your Honor.. Please take care not to mishandle things you don't understand," Miles said finally, trying to be as light as possible.

"Y-yes, you're right, Mr Edgeworth."

Rolling his eyes, Phoenix turned back to focus on the fidgeting witness on the stand.

_There's something about this guy that just isn't right!_

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk, causing the Judge to jump in alarm.

"Yes Mr Wright?"

Phoenix pointed at the witness in a fury. "You called the _bicycle lead _a _bicycle wire_!"

"OBJECTION! Mr Wright, there is _zero _difference between the two objects apart from the _given_ names.."

"How can you be sure Edgeworth? For all we know, the murder weapon could be something completely different!"

Miles drew an exasperated breath. "Your Honor, I do believe Mr Wright is grasping at straws here.."

"Objection sustained. Mr Wright, please don't make baseless claims. You clearly have no evidence to back up that theory."

_..Well how else have I gotten complete acquittals up till now!_

Phoenix sighed, and straightened up - again, and began to assess the case in greater detail.

_What I need the most now, is details. More details. I should get him to testify more about this red car's location._

Phoenix's thoughts drifted to the single piece of evidence he managed to collect today.

_There wasn't a sign of a car there at all, it probably isn't much to go by, but it's a starting point._

"I'd like the witness to testify about the location of his red car, in greater detail!" Phoenix declared, pointing at the witness.

"Grasping Wright.."

"Alright, I'll testify," the witness said, with a wry smile. "Honestly, I can't believe you're making me remember this horrible, heinous act of murder on my beloved-"

"Right! We, err, get the picture! Please continue!" Phoenix pressed, slamming his desk, growing impatient.

"Hold yer horses! Geez. Well, I was parked in front of the school gates. Y'know. The front gates of the school. Outside the main entrance. You know what a front entrance is, don't you Spike?"

"S-spike?" Phoenix looked incredulously at Marsh.

_Seriously, that nickname takes the cake. Even Trite had more class than that, I'm not a fricken dog!_

"Yes, I'm talking to you," Marsh was now examining his fingernails, casually.

"W-well," Phoenix was knocked off balance. "I was thinking.." he gulped.

_I know I'm grasping, but who cares! _

Phoenix presented the CCTV picture of the crime scene, directly after the crime. It was black and white, and an outline of the victims body was clearly in plain sight. However, the heavy school gates were shut, and there was no sign of a car on the pavement in front of the entrance.

"I can't see any car in this photo of the crime scene, Mr Trench.. If you did indeed park a car outside the school entrance, that car should have been in this photo! …Right?" Phoenix trailed off at the end, as he realised all eyes trained on him were sceptical.

"Objection. Mr Wright, I'm sure the witness merely decided to move his car in anticipation of this very crime photo.." Miles countered, exasperated.

_..I'm not really rising up to his expectations of a proper challenge, am I?_

"Well… honestly.. he should have left his car there! It was part of the crime scene after all! Tampering with the crime scene is illegal!" Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk. "I honestly think the defendant didn't park there at all!"

"Really, Mr Wright? Then how did he witness the crime?"

"He.."

_I don't think he witnessed the crime at all. But I need evidence, before I run with that idea.._

"You obviously don't have evidence for whatever you plan to claim next, Mr Wright," Miles sighed, rolling his eyes. "Better luck next time."

_..Ugh._

Phoenix groaned inwardly, then took another look at his evidence. The bicycle lead, the newest addition, was something he hadn't inspected with great depth - yet. It was covered with Flair's fingerprints, typical, as it _was_ her bicycle lead. Furthermore, it had traces of the blood of the victim.

_Decisive evidence eh? It's rather fishy to me. Too convenient. Too awfully convenient.. _

"Mr Trench. Care to explain how you knew the bicycle lead belonged to the defendant?" Phoenix pressed, lightly.

Marsh flinched. "Well er. I know her. Is that a crime-"

"The question wasn't about whether or not you know the young lady, it was about _how_ you know this bicycle lead belonged to her," Phoenix interrupted, harshly. "Since you knew this was indeed the defendant's bicycle lead, it's likely you knew that her fingerprints would be all over it - if you catch my drift."

Marsh began to sweat and look flustered. "I-I.. that is of no concern to you."

_Really now?_

"Wright, I think I'm starting to understand your line of thinking," Miles said, thoughtfully. "Although as usual, you have no evidence for this, so this is merely another one of your baseless claims to get under my witness' skin - correct?"

_Very correct, Miles._

"Well.. In that case, let's think of it this way. We can't rule Marsh out as a suspect! Your Honor, I request more time to investigate the crime scene in greater detail!" Phoenix slammed his desk. "

_..Please your Honor, for the sake of my sanity._

"Very well. I request both the defence and prosecution investigate the crime scene in greater detail. Court is adjourned!"

The Judge slammed his gavel.

_Thank you Your Honor! I really needed that.._

Phoenix managed to catch a look of fury Miles sent his way. Surreptitiously, the defence attorney stuck his tongue out.

**_He'll never get on top of me, ever._**


	2. Part 2: Events outside the courtroom

_A/N: I made a few references to my other story here and there but nothing too difficult to understand, if you didn't read my other story xD Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading :D_

_By the way guys, it would be great if you tell me about any plot holes or anything. Because I always get paranoid I'll miss something vital, I really hope that doesn't happen. But if it does, please tell me xDDD_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Part 2: ~ Events outside the courtroom ~<strong>_  
><em>

_Well that was disastrous._

An irritated Miles Edgeworth was downing his black coffee like no-tomorrow. He was sat idly in the Defendant's Lobby, despite the trial proceeding having ended almost an hour ago. He had earned a fair few fascinated and curious looks from passer-bys.

_I wonder why people feel the need to stare at me. I am keeping to myself, after all._

"'cuse me M-Mr Edgeworth!"

A young lady in an office shirt and short black skirt ambled towards the prosecutor. Miles raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I.. I'm your biggest fan! May I have your autograph?"

Miles scowled.

_I'm a celebrity now, am I?_

"I'm sorry Miss. I don't sign autographs," Miles replied, curt and blunt. "I'd rather not promote some misconception of me being a celebrity.."

_I hate the public spotlight. Precisely why I don't want to publicise my relationship with Phoenix Wright._

The lady went scarlet and started to sway on her feet in a daze. "That's exactly what I love about you, Miles Edgeworth. So dreamy, yet so stern and uptight, you're so unreachable!" Still swaying on her feet, the lady wandered off, leaving Miles as stone-cold as ever.

_I'll never understand why I'm so desirable to women._

Sipping his coffee again, Miles returned back to his furious thoughts about the trial that had just taken place.

_Though if my witness was indeed lying, I'd want Phoenix to put him under the spotlight.. I'll admit it. Still, a trial is a trial, and I'll believe the defendant is guilty until I see fit._

Sighing, the prosecutor flipped open his phone to ring a certain unreliable Detective.

"Detective? Do you have those case files yet? I really don't have all day!"

**x|x|x|x**

_I said I wanted to re-examine the crime scene in greater detail, but what on earth do I look for first? I mean, I don't even know what I'm looking for, to begin with! _

Phoenix and Maya were standing outside the wide open school gates of Gradehill High School. Phoenix could have sworn that he saw a tumbleweed tumble past, as they stood there, somewhat dumbfounded.

"First things first Nick, we enter the school courtyards," Maya said, rolling her eyes. "That'll be a good start."

"Y-yeah."

"Sorry about earlier, I had to take some calls. Master of Kurain stuff, y'know," Maya sighed. "Well I reckon I'll be able to sit in with you this time!" She gave Phoenix a thumbs up. "You did well to snag another day of investigations!" She slapped Phoenix's back, enthusiastically.

_I'm glad one of us is enthusiastic.._

"Ugh, I get chills every time I see a body tape outline, even though it's just the outline," Maya murmured, eying the body tape silhouette sprawled in front of them, as they promptly walked through the gates.

"Ugh, you can say that again."

_I don't think we should really be spending time ogling it anyway. _

Frowning, the defence attorney withdrew the crime photo from his pocket to scrutinise it intensely.

"Still no dice."

"Well there's nothing much to look at on that photograph, to begin with," Maya pointed out, standing on her toes to get a good look at the crime photo Phoenix was holding just out of her reach.

"Hmm. Maybe _that _is the problem." Phoenix rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"H-huh? Isn't that what I was suggesting?"

"I mean, I still think it's odd that Mr Trench went to such lengths to move his car out of the crime scene," Phoenix admitted, sheepishly.

_I can totally picture Miles shaking his head and smirking while saying, "Still grasping are we, Wright?" _

"Well, you've hardly ever had a hunch with no result, so let's see if we can examine this so-called red Mercedes that Mr Trench witnessed the crime in!" Maya agreed, grinning and nodding.

"I wonder where said car is now?" Phoenix wondered, thoughtfully.

"We could ask around - I'm sure someone will have seen it at some point.."

"I'm sure everyone has seen a red Murk at some point in their lives, Maya. Even me, who doesn't drive," Phoenix pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Ah-ha. Yeah true."

Phoenix took another look around though - for good measure. "But I take your point, perhaps we _should_ look for some more witnesses-"

Right on cue, the school groundskeeper came out of nowhere to greet them - waving a rake stuffed with dead leaves. Phoenix and Maya gave him an alarmed look as he drew closer.

_He doesn't look happy!_

"Off the grounds! I've got enough mess here as it is!" he roared, slamming the end of his rake on the ground repeatedly, in a fury. "You hear me?"

Maya cowered and slid behind Phoenix, whimpering. "You take care of this!"

_Cowardly as ever Maya!_

"Um! Mr Groundskeeper - I mean, sir.." Phoenix trailed off, wincing, as the caretaker drew closer, and grew more hostile at that.

"Mr Harwton to you!" snapped the caretaker, arrogantly. "State your business!"

"Defence attorney. My name is Phoenix Wright. We'd like to question you about the day the murder of Mrs Maria Trench took place," Phoenix said, quickly flashing his badge, and regaining some sense of professionalism.

_Ughhh, wouldn't surprise me if this guy was the one who did the murder, I mean he's protective enough over the scene as it is. _

"Defence attorneys eh? Well why didn't you say so to begin with!" Mr Harwton grunted, gruffly. "Well.. go on. Question me to your heart's …content." His eyes were full of apprehension though.

_Geez I should've just flashed the good ol' badge in the first place!_

"Well, Mr Harwton, I'd like to know where you were when the murder took place."

_Hopefully I'll get a good lead out of this guy._

"On the day of the murder? I was in my caretaker shed. I was packing up my rakes in fact. Had been a hard day," the caretaker answered, slightly reluctantly. "I only looked out of the window once though, and that was after the murder took place. I had the misfortune of having to see a dead body on my grounds! I didn't dare report it myself though, courtrooms get me on-edge, y'know?" He shifted uncomfortably.

_..Complete opposite to a certain Lotta Hart, that's for sure. _

"I.. see."

_Judging by the location of the shed.. _

"I assume you saw a red Mercedes parked outside the school gates, when you came running out to check the state of the body?" Phoenix said, lightly.

_If he didn't, it would confirm my suspicions… by a small margin._

"I.. didn't?" Mr Harwton gave him a look of surprise. "Nah. I deff didn't. Something like that I would remember - y'know? I remember objects quite clearly.. I have to, afterall.." He muttered something under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nah - nothing. Just some self-reflection," the groundskeeper waved his rake idly. A few dead leaves floated to the ground.

"…Right. Well thanks for your help, Mr Harwton. It's highly likely you'll be called in to the witness stand tomorrow, unfortunately. You're a key witness."

_And you'd do good for my case, as well!_

The groundskeeper grunted, a scowl creasing his features. "Well honestly, like I said - I hate them courts…"

"Mr Harwton, for justice to be delivered we need-"

"ALRIGHT! Enough of your legal mumbo-jumbo, I'll go I'll go!" he waved his rake more, and stomped off in the general direction of the precinct, muttering obscenities.

_..The word "justice" is hardly "legalese"._

Maya, oblivious to Phoenix's exasperation, bounced up and down in joy. "Isn't that great Nick? We have another witness! And I'm sure what he's saying is good for your case!"

"Totally, but we need to find this red car. Honestly, I believe it's _key_ to the case!"

**x|x|x|x**

_**FL-5 Case Files** -_

_The murder of Cara Flowerdew_

_These files are integral to proving Flair Flowerdew's motive for murder._

Miles, growing tired of waiting for Gumshoe to arrive, had taken the initiative and personally requested access to the case file documents in the precinct. He was sifting through the dusty pages to find the information he needed.

_Suspect in the case was Ms Maria Trench. She was proved innocent. Not enough evidence was found to convict her, and the witnesses' were scarce and deemed unreliable. It's highly likely that in an act of revenge, Ms Flowerdew killed Mrs Maria Trench - to avenge her mother's death. Seems pretty viable to me, anyway. _

Miles grabbed the pages he needed, and left the storage room, making sure to securely lock the door behind him. He handed the keys to the Chief, who inclined his head idly as he passed him. As usual, the Chief was fixated on his computer.

_He never changes, does he? Anyway this is vital evidence for my case.. I'd better read into this case document in more detail at my office. _

Miles exited the main building and swiftly strode down the long winding stone stairs to head towards the prosecutor car park lots. He wrenched the door connecting the bottom of the stairs to the car park open, only to be bumped into by two careless people.

"Argh! Watch where you're going bub!"

Miles was temporarily dazed for a minute as he stumbled back in shock.

"Uuugh.."

The prosecutor's vision gradually began to regain its focus. He squinted. He had bumped into a young couple. The man was a couple of inches taller than Miles and was wearing a black leather jacket draped over a white ragged tank top. The woman next to him was wearing extremely skimpy clothes - a purple boob tube with a black mini-skirt. Miles winced as he let his eyes drift along her exposed mid-region unwillingly.

_Why do women feel the need to expose themselves to get attention?_

Unfortunately for Miles, this look went unmissed by the larger man - who took the "look" as an invasion of his "property".

"Hey! Watch where you're looking! She's _my_ property!" The larger man snarled, growling like a tigeress guarding her cubs from a potential threat. "I don't like your attitude, sir fancy-pants prosecutor."

Miles drew an exasperated sigh. "Well if you'd excuse me-"

"Not so fast! No one gets away with looking at _anything_ I own!" The larger man's expression curled into a look of complete venom.

_It looks like restraint is beyond this man's internal capabilities. _

"Excuse me? I certainly did not mean any harm to your girlfriend. I have no malicious intent towards her at all."

_That should clear things up._

The larger man snorted in response though. "You pulling my leg? You saying you wanna fuck her, don't you? I weren't talking anything about so-called malicious intent!" The larger man's voice started to increase in volume.

"..I never said that?" Miles replied, collectively, calmly. "I have no _intentions _or _desires _to have sex with your wife, at all. Don't misinterpret my words."

_This is tedious._

"Honey, let's leave him be.." The woman clinging onto the larger man's jacket wined. She had a high pitched voice that cut through the air, like a knife through butter. "Mister I'm really sorry."

She fluttered her eyelashes, and gently pushed her breasts up so they protruded her top. Miles tried his hardest not to focus on the clear lumps in her top where her nipples should be.

"That's.. perfectly alright," Miles replied, weakly.

_Uuugh, why the need?_

"Alright baby, lets leave pretty-boy fancy-pants prosecutor then."

"I can understand why a _single _prosecutor would want to _ogle_ me though," she murmured silkily, for Miles' ears only. Miles flinched, a frown tugging on his lips.

"My relationship status is of no concern to you.."

"Ha! Well fucking hell you _do_ scream virgin, pretty-boy prosecutor," grunted the larger man, as he strode past Miles to ascend the stairs with his girlfriend.

"..My virginity is of no concern to you either," Miles murmured, when the couple was out of earshot.

_Nngh. That last line bothered me quite a bit, actually. _

Miles closed his eyes for a fleeting second to let his thoughts wander.

_Phoenix has been holding back all this time because I'm not ready. I feel so conflicted, I feel like I'm betraying him by not giving him anything back.. He's already given so much to me._

Sighing, the prosecutor gradually made his way to his red sports car parked in the far end of the prosecutor parking lot. A smile tugged on his lips when he remembered a similar scene playing out in front of his eyes, about a month or so ago.

_I remember being so relieved that Phoenix was there - leaning on my car - but there, and to realise he wasn't mad a me, was a huge relief. Looking back, I think my feelings for the man started to develop around then._

Smiling fondly at a memory he now treasured, the prosecutor slipped into his car and switched the ignition on. He was about to pull out of his parking space, when his phone started ringing - completely out of the blue. Frowning and running a hand through his hair, he picked it up.

"Miles Edgeworth speaking."

"Hey Miles!"

Miles' heart jumped up his throat in shock and convulsive pleasure. Gulping down a smile, the prosecutor proceeded to address the defence attorney - sternly though.

"Phoenix, it's still the middle of working hours. I hope this isn't merely a phone call for idle chatter."

"….So what if it is? I need some quality time with my beloved, don't you think?"

_You wouldn't think we were at odds with each other during court this morning - would you?_

Scarlet, Miles clenched his fists, but smiled at the same time. "Yes, I suppose you're right - I mean, correct." He rolled his eyes at the joke he knew was about to come.

"Aaw, you totally ruined the opportunity for me to make the "Wright/Right" joke."

"Hmph."

"Well I was wondering, would you like to meet up for a coffee? My treat."

"Your treat? Can you afford my coffee standards?" Miles asked, sceptical. An amused smile settled on his lips to stay, though.

_I wouldn't mind having a coffee with him though.. since it'll mean I'll be spending more time with him. I would never voice those feelings though!_

"Um. I take your point, but I'll pay all the same!" Phoenix said, defensive. "I can pay for the odd expensive coffee. You'll see!"

Miles smirked. "I suppose I'll be picking you up anyway, Wright?"

"Um. Yeah."

_I don't consider this a treat at all._

"There were some things I wanted to discuss with you too, Miles," Phoenix continued, voice full of honesty.

"I see. Well I'll come down to your office now, to pick you up now? How does that sound?"

"That's great! See you soon then, Miles.."

**x|x|x|x**

_I chose the most expensive café in the district. However, it's my favourite - so a balance can be made._

"Trust you to choose the classiest café in the district, Miles."

"Naturally and it's my favourite café, I admit."

Phoenix and Miles were seated at a table for two in a small corner of the main seating area. The café was neatly furnished with mahogany tables and soft, warm orange lights that weren't too glaring, yet weren't too soft on the eyes. Phoenix cupped his steaming mug of coffee in thought. Miles stirred his listlessly, with a teaspoon.

"What did you want to talk about Phoenix?" Miles asked, softly. "Anything the matter?"

"Not really," Phoenix admitted. "To be honest I just wanted a reason to call you out here. And see you." He blushed and looked down at his hands upon saying this.

_Damnit, I don't think my heart will ever get used to being in the prescence of this man._

Miles took a sip of his coffee, as a gap of awkward silence loomed over the two lawyers.

_I suppose just being with him is good enough, anyway.. _

Phoenix shifted, and a smile crept on his lips_._ Miles was certain he was thinking in similar terms. The prosecutor took a glance around the cafe. It wasn't too packed, despite it being late afternoon hours. The odd lady and business man was enjoying coffee and a broadsheet newspaper. Miles eyed the newspaper in interest. _  
><em>

"But I guess, if there was anything.." Phoenix's eyes drifted back up to find and lock onto Miles, who had turned back to Phoenix in surprise. "This morning's court case-"

"Wright please! I didn't come here to discuss the details of the court case!" Miles' professionalism kicked in, and with it, the urge to address Phoenix by his last name.

"R-really?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "But _Edgeworth! _I have boyfriend priviledges-"

"I don't desire to mix up my personal life and my career, thank you!" Miles hissed, suddenly on edge.

_This is exactly the thing I didn't want happening - a slip up because of my incompetence with regard to Wright.._

"But _Edgeworth_-"

"Don't _Edgeworth _me!"

Phoenix gave a fake sniff. "Someone won't get any tonight.."

"We don't "have" anything to begin with, Wright.." Miles murmured, a pink tinge soiling his cheeks. Phoenix groaned at his strong statement.

_That might have been too harsh of a statement.. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way…_

"That's because _someone_ claims he's not ready," Phoenix murmured back. "If that's… what you meant by that statement, of course." His voice dropped in sadness.

An awkward silence encapsulated the two.

_I've got to clear up this misunderstanding. _

"I didn't mean it in the sense that we have no relationship, Phoenix," Miles said, softly. "I'm…. sorry."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Working on the emotions now, Miles? You're getting better at it."

Miles flushed. "Well yes. I suppose so."

"I'm glad, anyway. I was getting, erm, worried there." Phoenix looked away shyly.

_Ugh. Does he do this on purpose? My heart is beating so insanely fast right now…_

Phoenix smiled tentatively. Slowly, it developed into a smirk that sent a chill down Miles' spine. "Well _boyfriend_."

"Er, yes?"

"I really, _really_, wanted to discuss the details of the court case with you!"

_Ugh!_

"Wr-Uuuuh…!"

Miles flinched as Phoenix shifted his chair to push up comfortably against the prosecutor. Phoenix's chair made an embarrassingly loud scrape noise as Phoenix shifted it.

"What happened to personal space, Wright?" Miles asked, dryly, as Phoenix deliberately rubbed his shoulder to his, possessively running his fingers down Miles' front.

"Overruled. Personal space is forbidden," Phoenix breathed, putting his lips to Miles' ear. "Especially when it's you I'm openly flirting with - I'd rather face the public embarrassment for this _excellent_ opportunity."

_..No you wouldn't Wright. No one would. But suit yourself._

Miles winced when he felt a prickling situation around his lower half. He realised what Phoenix was trying to do. He was stroking the prosecutor's thigh in slow, seductive strokes.

"Phoenix Wright, cease this obsene behaviour.."

"Nada. No way."

Phoenix's hand was gradually making its way up Miles' leg. Gradually and surely. He nibbled Miles' ear.

"Nughh.." Miles inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, pulse racing.

"I'm surprised you're letting me get away with this," Phoenix murmured. "Hey.."

Phoenix suppressed a giggle and smirked. He leant in to whisper in Miles' "It's _hard_."

Miles flinched dramatically and almost fell off his chair in shock.

"W-WHAT? It's not _hard_!"

Several shocked faces turned their way, as Miles had uttered this in a slightly too-loud voice. Miles glanced round, cursing his entire being to hell and back. "Lovely. Now look at what you got me into, Wright!" he muttered, shaking his head in dismay.

_Yet again I've embarrassed myself in front of the public eye.. _

Phoenix chuckled. "Your fault!" He gently rested his head on Miles' shoulder, continuing to stroke his thigh.

"Wright.. Do what you want to me - I won't share the case details with you."

"Do what I want to you? Really? That's an awfully tempting suggestion.." Phoenix's eyes shone in excitement.

_I dread to think of all the sexual activities he's dreaming up of now. I don't think I've ever known a bigger pervert than Phoenix.._

"…maybe bondage or whips and chains.."

"What!" Miles shivered and glared hellfire at the cheeky defence attorney, who laughed at his reaction.

"I'm only joking Miles. I won't force you to do anything you don't want me to!" Phoenix chuckled, clamping his mouth shut afterwards to prevent himself from laughing anymore.

_That's hard to believe in this situation. He __**is**__ trying to get information out of me right now after all._

"Excuse me?"

A curt voice addressed the two lawyers. Curious, they looked up to see a waitress with a prim apron and tight fitted bun hairstyle addressing them, with an irritated expression. Miles surreptitiously glanced around the café - most eyes in the area were trained on the two men.

_You'd think they'd never seen a gay couple before. Why the attention?_

"I'd like to ask you to leave. Your conduct isn't fit for this café."

Miles cursed inwardly. "Well-!"

"Yeah, of course we'll leave," Phoenix said, hurriedly, before Miles could incite an argument with the waitress. "Come on Miles-"

"Ugh. Understood." Miles rolled his eyes.

_If I'm honest, I agree with the waitress. Damnit Wright don't you have any shame when you flirt with me!_

"Up you go, unless you want me to carry you bridal style out of the café-"

"I _am_ getting _up_, Wright! Patience!"

Slightly flustered, the lawyers left the café - earning even more curious looks as they quarrelled on the way out. Their quarrel continued as they strolled down the busy high street.

"..this is all your fault! Don't you have any sense of _shame_.."

"No I don't, Miles! My love your you is _that_ big."

The defence attorney slickly slipped his arm round Miles comfortably. Miles' skin prickled in response. They proceeded down the high street somewhat awkwardly.

"People are staring _Wright_!"

"Let them stare, _Edgeworth_!"

"You're insufferable _Wright_!"

"Same story to you, _Edgeworth_!"

…

The two lawyers looked at each other. Phoenix grinned bashfully, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. Miles' grin was tentative.

"Just listen to us! We both need baby pacifiers," Phoenix chuckled.

Miles rolled his eyes. "You having one would certainly help prevent you from making baseless claims in court."

"Ooh! Touchy aren't we?"

"Only when it comes to you, Phoenix." Miles shot an amused look his way.

_I've never met anyone as amusing, annoying and addicting as Phoenix Wright - honestly._

**x|x|x|x**

"Well here's my car, Phoenix. Did you want a lift to your apartment?" Miles asked, pleasantly.

The two lawyers had arrived at Miles' car park spot, in the car park on the edge of the District. The air was clean and crisp, and the late afternoon sun felt pleasantly warm on the lawyer's faces.

"Oh, no thanks Edgeworth. I was going to meet someone now," Phoenix admitted, glancing at his phone display.

"Hm? Maya Fey perhaps?" Miles asked, lightly. He tried his best not to sound too intrusive.

_Why do I still envy what she has with Phoenix?_

"No, actually. Maya has gone to Kurain for the evening," Phoenix answered, honestly. "It's a girl I met back in college actually.." He rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "She just invited me for a drink. So I'm going to head down to a bar to meet up with her."

Miles raised an eyebrow, ignoring the stabbing pains of jealousy in his heart. "And here I thought you were going to continue your investigation for tomorrow morning's court case?"

_Speaking of, I still need to go through those case files._

Phoenix chuckled. "Oh don't worry Miles, I'll be a formidable opponent tomorrow - don't you worry. I think I've got the case figured out.."

_Liar._

"Well I'll see you tomorrow - in court," Phoenix smirked. "And for once, we can actually say that, _meaning_ it, as well!"

Miles waved his hand in dismissal. "Until then.. Wright."

_Now to ignore the fact Phoenix is going to spend the evening with another girl.._

**x|x|x|x**

_I feel so lethargic.. I might have had a drink too much last night..?_

It was another early morning at the District Courts, and Phoenix was well and truly unprepared for what was to come, in more ways than one. He slumped lazily on the bench in the Defendant's Lobby, waiting for Maya to show up.

_I hope she does turn up, I could do with some moral support. What was I thinking, staying out last night? All the girl did was complain to me about her relationship problems - some happy reunion!_

Sighing, Phoenix closed his eyes for a moment, only to feel a dead weight on his head.

"Ouch! Wh-?"

Phoenix's eyes fluttered open in shock. A certain spirit medium was standing over him, grinning profusely. She had dropped a file on his head pleasantly, to get him into first gear.

"Morning Nick!" Her voice was flavoured with candy, sunshine and rainbows. "How are we today? Up for the court case today?"

"I guess," Phoenix sighed, running a hand through his spiky black hair, frowning. "Well I'm not feeling all that great, but I'll try my hardest for my client-"

"Speak of the devil!" Maya nodded towards the Defendant Lobby entrance.

Phoenix looked up in interest to see his client advancing towards him shyly. Her hair was stuck up in messy spikes, almost as if she had attempted to rip tuffs out recently.

"Are you feeling alright Ms Flowerdew?" Phoenix asked, gently as she reached him. "Do you need a drink? You look quite shaken."

"I'm fine!" she snapped back, to Phoenix's surprise. Her voice dripped with pure malice.

"Um, are you sure-" Maya began.

"I'm positive! Leave me _alone_!" she thrashed at nothing in particular, then strode back into a waiting room on the other side of the corridor, in a furious huff.

_What in the world.._

"That was some personality shift!" Maya muttered, slightly shaken.

"You can say that again.. What got into her? It's like she's a totally different character now.."

"Maybe she's still shaken by this whole ideal," Maya said, thoughtfully. "I know I've seen enough body outlines to last me a lifetime!" She shuddered, and shot a grin at Phoenix.

"Nothing compared to the real thing Maya, believe me."

_Well this case is probably more complicated than I initially thought.. _


	3. Part 3: Showdown in the courtroom

A/N: PLEASE DON'T LET THERE BE A CONTRADICTION. XD

..That's like all I'm thinking right now xD Of course if there is, please tell me! Thanks for reading! :D Looks like I'll be making a 4th part, I hope you're enjoying the story. :DD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 3: ~ Showdown in the courtroom ~<strong>_

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms Flair Flowerdew."

"The defence is ready, Your Honor."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

The judge inclined his head in acceptance. "Now Mr Edgeworth, I've come to believe you've found a new witness?"

"That is correct, your Honor," Miles acknowledged, taking a small bow. "I'd like to call him to the witness stand now."

_Looks like Mr Harwton found his way to the precinct._

Mr Harwton ascended the witness stand. Underneath the strong lights that lit the courtroom, the bags under his eyes looked even more prominent. His fingernails were caked with dirt and he was unshaven. An apprehensive frown tugged at his thin dry lips.

"Witness, state your name and profession," Miles requested, resting a palm on his desk.

"Mr Harwton. ..School Groundskeeper. Though y'know after this mess I doubt I'll get that position again!" Mr Harwton shot a look of venom at Phoenix, who started to sweat bullets at an increasing rate.

_I hope he doesn't try to mutilate me with his garden rake after this. _

"Oh, I see! Why you shouldn't worry at all! I'm sure they'll let a capable young man like you resume your post as a school groundskeeper!" The Judge's words were nothing less than encouraging.

_The guy looks about forty! How is he young?_

"Y-yeah. Of course!" Mr Harwton's spirit seemed rejuvenated. "Well what yer waiting for? You want my testimony don't you?"

_Why can't we get a normal witness for once?_

Phoenix certainly didn't miss the condescending smile Miles sent his way.

**x|x**

_"It had been a busy day. I was packing up rakes in my groundskeeper shed…"_

_"I heard a scream. It was a piercing scream.. I looked out of the shed window. Naturally."_

_"And I saw a dead body. I saw her - the defendant, sitting over there. She was standing over the dead body with a rope in her hands."_

_"I also saw a black car on the scene - outside the school gates."_

…

_WHAT THE HELL? Thanks Mr Harwton. Really._

"Mr Wright, please proceed with the cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor."

_I'll rip his fake testimony to shreds!_

Phoenix straightened up, and rubbed his chin in thought. "Mr Hawrton. I'll begin with the car. Your testimony of the color of the car contradicts a testimony we heard yesterday from the husband of the murder victim - Mr Marsh Trench."

"R-really?"

"Yes and that does strike me as a bit _odd_."

"OBJECTION!" Miles slammed his desk, causing Phoenix to wince in trepidation.

"Wright, it's probably best that you know this now, since you've spotted the clear contradiction, but Mr Hawrton here is partially color blind."

_Partially.. color blind?_

"Basically his vision of color's are distorted. For example, I'm willing to bet that he has no clue about the colors we are wearing at this precise moment."

"Oi!" Mr Harwton shot Miles a furious look. "You said you wouldn't reveal this weakness of mine in court! It's not something I exactly like to publicly display! I can see right fine yer hear!" he roared at Miles, shaking a fist with a vein protruding his knuckle. "Bastard!"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Breaking promises to your witness' to try and lure me out again are we - _Edgeworth_?" The defence attorney grimaced as Miles gave him another condescending smile.

"It's what I do _Wright_." Miles' eyes were full of mocking.

Phoenix gritted his teeth. "Right. I see. Well Mr Harwton, can you tell me the precise time you saw this mystery-colored car? Or an estimation?"

_I don't believe he saw it. He's committing perjury, and I'm going to prove it. But that begs the question - why _is _he committing perjury?_

"It was around half two-ish in the afternoon," Mr Harwton answered, teeth gritted.

"Your Honor, this is vital information, I'd like to add this to his testimony.."

"Very well."

_Now, to take apart the most glaring contradiction.. though it doesn't help that the testimony from Mr Trench yesterday was so incredibly vague. I should take a look at the Autopsy Report. Good thing I managed to grab it this morning.. _

_**Autopsy Report for Maria Trench -**_

_Estimated time of death: 14:00-14:30_

_Cause of death: Strangulation. _

Phoenix's eyes drifted towards the smaller print details underneath the word "Strangulation", in interest.

_Evidence of strangulation includes clear burn and cut marks around her neck, a crushed windpipe and she was even found with a bicycle lead round her neck. I suppose you can't get more definite than that. The time matches up with Mr Harwton's testimony as well. The murder weapon, on the other hand.._

"Are you quite done examining what you should have examined before you entered the courtroom, Mr Wright?"

Miles' curt voice snapped Phoenix out of his voice. All eyes on the courtroom were trained on the flustered defence attorney. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously.

"Um. Yes I am, thanks," Phoenix answered quickly, putting away the files. "Well! Mr Harwton. I'd like to inquire about the murder weapon in greater detail." He slammed his desk, and pointed at Mr Harwton in a gusto. "You claim she was holding a rope, when in fact, a bicycle lead was the weapon used to strangle Maria Trench!"

"Wright, that is an exceedingly damaging claim for your client - I hope you're aware of that?" An amused smile tugged at Miles' lips as he regarded the blue-clad lawyer on the opposite side of the courtroom.

_Yes I'm aware of that! But before I clear that up, I need to clear this phony testimony up! He must be having a field day over there.. Pfft._

"Shut up prissy Prosecutor!" Mr Harwton shot a look of fury at Miles, who flinched at his words and clenched his fist in response.

"Nnghh."

"Well it doesn't matter whether it was rope or lead yer know!" The groundskeeper slammed the witness stand desk, imitating Miles and Phoenix. Both lawyers eyed this action incredulously. "Who cares! She did it! I know she did!" His eyes swept across the audience, the jury, and finally the defendant's chair to lock onto Flair with unspeakable malice.

_What is with this guy?_

"Don't you dare look at me!"

A high-pitched voice resounded in the silent courtroom - all heads had turned to the one who had yelled out of the blue: Flair Flowerdew. Her face was scrunched up in anger, and her eyes reflected that of sadness and grief. She held back tears as she pointed vehemently at Mr Harwton.

"How dare you accuse me? It's all your fault! All your fault that _mum_ died! How dare you accuse me!"

"Flair that wasn't my fault! It wasn't.." His voice, no longer gruff and menacing, now contained a rougher, more angry tone. His eyes, no longer full of malice, were now full of regret. "Don't _you_ accuse me of that! Don't make me regret.. I'd never-"

"It was! Don't you dare tell me it wasn't-"

A soft murmur among the jury started to rise into a larger disruption, gradually causing the courtroom to break out into a frenzy.

"..what's the little girl saying?"

"..that man is a murderer? But I thought he was a witness!"

"..that poor girl, shes gone through so much! I don't think she's guilty at all, the poor girl!"

_..Hell yeah I'm getting the jury on my side now! _

"ORDER! Order!" The Judge banged his gavel repeatedly, in a frenzy. The gavel's noises came second to the uproar in the courtroom though. "ORD-OUCH!" He winced as the gavel made contact with the finger he cut on the bicycle lead yesterday. He looked sorrowfully at it. "This is dreadful.. BALIFF! Get me a plaster!"

_..I think it's time for a recess._

**x|x|x|x**

"Flair! Are you alright?"

Phoenix had located the young girl with cropped blond hair: she was sat on the Defendant's Lobby bench with a half empty swiss-roll packet. She was munching, her face drawn in utter misery. She failed to incline her head or even acknowledge Phoenix as he approached.

_And I'm sure she heard me. _

Sighing, Phoenix lowered himself on the bench, leaving a decent space between him and Flair. He ran a hand through his hair and scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Flair. I think to fully understand this case, I need to know about what happened to your mother," Phoenix said, carefully choosing his words. "I need you to co-operate. This is vital. I believe there's a link between the case involving your mother - and the case we're dealing with right now."

_Not really belief as such, but it's a hunch._

Flair sighed. "Mr Wright, there are some things you shouldn't bring back up-"

"Ms Flowerdew, I beg to differ."

Phoenix's pulse started to race when he heard the familiar crisp British accent. He looked up with a smile, to regard Miles Edgeworth who was standing a short distance away. Grimacing, Miles advanced towards them - his eyes were only for Flair though.

"Ms Flowerdew, for things to clear up completely we need to reassess the FL-5 case." He knelt down at Flair's feet to address her properly. Wearily, Flair raised her head to meet Miles' piercing grey eyes without fear.

"FL-5. Its been a long time since I've heard the case be addressed that way by someone of high authority," she murmured. "Six years isn't enough to erase such a case from my memory. I'll never forget it.. As long as I live."

"F-flair?" Phoenix uttered her name, uncertainly. He looked at Miles, expecting a questioning look in return, however Miles was still locked onto Flair. He gently rested his palm on Flair's knee.

"I can completely understand."

A jolt of pain hit Phoenix's heart. He winced upon remembering the scars Miles had from the DL-6 case.

_If I could, I'd erase all the memories: the hurt and the pain saddling Miles. It makes me feel so useless when I know I can't get rid of something that hurts him so hard to this very day._

Swallowing nervously, Phoenix continued to focus on Flair and Miles.

"Flair, why do you think Mr Harwton killed your mother? Do you have evidence for that claim?" Miles asked, gently.

"I.. well. He was dating my mother just before she was murdered. I believe he either killed her, or failed to protect her. I believe the former, because.." She glanced at Phoenix, then back in Miles with a sigh. "He changed his name," she said finally. "Why would he change his name if he wasn't feeling guilty about what he did?"

"Well I can think of plenty of reasons why someone would want to change their names.. other than murder.." Phoenix began.

"You don't understand!" she shrieked suddenly, ignoring the looks of alarm from Miles and Phoenix. "Lucas was like a brother to me - until he disappeared! Then he turns up to my school out of the blue.. as the schools groundskeeper! How can I not be suspicious? He's after me, I know it.. Because I still think he did it. And I know he did.."

Miles sighed heavily. "Well this is certainly problematic on my side," he murmured.

"M-miles?"

"_Wright_."Miles rose, clenching his fists, and turned to Phoenix. The crease lines on his face were more prominent as he frowned at the defence attorney. "I'm having doubts about my side of the court now."

"W-what?" Phoenix was completely taken off guard. "Why?"

"The motive I assumed Flair had for murdering Maria Trench is no longer valid, now that I've heard from her how much she believes Mr Harwton is the one who killed her mother."

"..W-what?" Phoenix repeated, still dumbfounded. "Motive?"

"Wright, I think we should work together to find the real _truth _again." A wistful smile tugged at Miles' lips. "Have a good look at these case files. I'll see you back in court."

After handing Phoenix some dusty files, Miles strode off. Phoenix, still dumbfounded, flicked through the dusty court files helplessly.

_..I don't get it._

"Nick! I'm back!"

Phoenix looked up in surprise. He grinned upon seeing Maya Fey at the Lobby Entrance. She strode over with ease, and flashed him a look of encouragement. "I got the information you wanted, by the way." She held out a set of thin files binders, enthusiastically.

"Thanks Maya!" Phoenix gave the girl a thumbs up, and took the files from her.

"It was hard though, the Chief of Police wasn't exactly happy.. I mean this is invasion of privacy - to an extent."

"Invasion of privacy for the sake of justice, Maya. There _is_ a fine line."

"Maybe in your world Nick!"

Rolling his eyes, he flicked through the files.

"This is exactly what I needed."

Phoenix was holding detailed written documents stating CCTV data for the GradeHill School road area. The school ground itself didn't have CCTV cameras wired to it, but there were records available for the road outside the school. Along with written data, there was black and white photo data accompanying it.

"We can finally clear up the mystery of that car's existence with this data!" Phoenix said, grinning.

"Have you taken a look at the day and time of the murder file yet?" Maya inquired, standing on her toes to have a look at the file data herself.

"Getting to it."

The data for the road before 14:00 and after 14:30 was of no interest to Phoenix. Between 14:00 and 14:30 provided them with a lead though.

"There is a car there! But whether it's red or not is debatable I guess," Maya tried to sound encouraging with her final sentence, but all Phoenix felt was impending doom.

"G-great. So it did exist."

"But look Nick! There's someone getting out of the car.."

Alarmed, Phoenix looked back down at the CCTV photo, and turned the binder page to find the next photo data picture - 14.10. There was clearly a man getting out of the car, a familiar man who oddly resembled a badger.

"So it _was_ him in the car," Phoenix muttered, glumly. "Seriously Maya, don't get my hopes up for nothing!"

"W-wait Nick. Don't you think it's odd?"

"How is it odd Maya..?" Phoenix drew an exasperated sigh.

_I'd rather not grasp onto some false hope, although grasping _is_ all I do these days._

"Look at the photo data later on!" Maya pressed, drumming her fingers against her lips.

When Phoenix refused to listen to her instructions, Maya seized the file and flipped the pages herself. Her eyes widened upon spotting a vital photo on the page.

"If this isn't a good lead, I don't know what is Nick - really!" With a cheeky grin, Maya handed the binder back to Phoenix, who wearily looked at the photo on the open page.

"It's badger-guy, and he's getting something out of his boot.."

"Something that looks suspiciously like a rope, don't you think?"

Phoenix's heart stopped for a fleeting second. He gaped. "You're right!"

"See?"

"W-well Maya, we don't know if this proves anything at this point.."

"Who cares? It's a lead to build a case on! You can totally prove Flair's innocence now - Nick!" Maya nodded, encouraging.

"Um. I'm still here.."

A glum voice cut through the cheerful mood like a knife through butter. Phoenix winced, feeling the North Wind upon him and turned back to Flair with a sheepish smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms Flowerdew. Are you, erm, feeling better now?"

"Somewhat," she muttered. "I was just… deep in thought." Her eyes glazed over. She chewed her bottom lip, slowly. Finally, she opened her mouth. "I have to say.. I agree with Mr Edgeworth." Her voice held something braver and more determined now. "He's right. If this court case can somehow resolve the FL-5 case, I'll try my hardest to share what I know about FL-5." She glanced at Phoenix with a tentative smile. "I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time. I'll tell you all I know - but I don't know much unfortunately…"

Phoenix nodded briefly. "That's fine! Just tell me all you know."

She smiled softly and began to talk.

**x|x|x|x**

"Court is now resuming for the trial of Ms Flair Flowerdew." The Judge winced. "Thankfully during recess, I got some disinfectant and a plaster for my finger!"

…_You usually choose one or the other Your Honor._

Sighing, Phoenix slammed his desk. "Your Honor, I would like to make a request."

"Yes, Mr Wright?"

"I'd like to hear Mr Marsh's testimony again!" Phoenix slammed his desk for a second time. "Your Honor, I found his testimony incredibly vague and I believe we'll be closer to the truth if I get another opportunity to cross-examine him!"

The Judge gave him a surprised look. "That's a rather difficult request, especially for Mr Edgeworth.."

"It can be arranged, Your Honor," Miles interjected, crossing his arms and tapping his finger on his arm, patiently. "In fact, I do believe Mr Marsh is sitting in the Lobby as we speak." The prosecutor smirked. Phoenix couldn't help but flash him a wry smile back.

_Always on top of the game, aren't you Miles? And always there to back me up, if need be.._

"Well, Mr Edgeworth! I'd like you to prepare the witness immediately. We'll take another short recess while you're doing so."

_Another recess? Geez, but I'm dying to cross-examine this guy again! Now that all the pieces are coming together, I think I can finally start to start see the truth. Its been shrouded all this time, just waiting to be unravelled…_

**x|x**_  
><em>

"Wright?"

Miles' crisp voice snapped Phoenix out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Miles?"

It was still recess and Phoenix was leaning casually against the wall outside the courtroom, keeping to himself. Phoenix gave the approaching prosecutor a grin.

"Care to sit down? The lobby bench is less than a metre away from your person.." Miles pointed out.

"No. It's only a ten minute recess, and I'm dying to get back in there.. We're so close to the truth Miles. I can feel it!" Determination colored the defence attorney's eyes and scrunched his brows. "By the way, shouldn't you be preparing your witness?" Phoenix now gave him a quizzical look.

A comfortable smile relaxed on Miles' lips. He joined Phoenix, himself leaning on the wall beside the defence attorney. "You are correct, however I do believe he's prepared already."

Phoenix frowned at his vague statement. "Awfully vague aren't we.."

"Indeed."

"I guess that's how you get by, being a prosecutor anyway, huh?" Phoenix chuckled lightly.

Miles paused for a moment before answering. He sighed, furrowing his brow.

"Right now I'm thinking about delivering justice - the truth - as opposed to my usual job of shutting away defendant's as criminals or sending them to Death Row. Thanks to you, Phoenix." Miles gave the defence attorney a look that was nothing short of adoration.

"W-whoa, did I see a hint of adoration and _emotion_ in those cold grey eyes?" Phoenix joked, sticking his tongue out.

"Perhaps." Miles still smiling, turned away shyly.

The courtroom doors swung open, indicating the end of recess. Members of the public began to head back in, in small groups. The Baliff standing at the doors eyed the two lawyers casually leaning against the wall, curiously.

"Court is resuming again! Mr Edgeworth and Mr Wright!" he called out.

"Y-yes!"

After casting another confused look at the two lawyers, the Baliff headed inside the courtroom.

"Bet he's never seen two _rival_ lawyers talking casually to each other before now," Phoenix mused to himself.

"It must be quite a sight. I mean, we _have _earned the flashy reputation of being courtroom rivals," Miles murmured.

"I wonder what they'd think if they knew we were dating - huh?" Phoenix muttered, flashing his partner a wicked smirk.

"No doubt it would be quite some gossip for them.." Miles rolled his eyes and sighed. "People do love to talk, don't they?"

"Indeed.." Phoenix glanced down at Miles' hand hanging idly at his side. He grasped for it, and squeezed his fingers lightly. He felt the tentative squeezing of his own fingers back, swiftly afterwards.

"Time for the final showdown Miles."

"Yes.. Good luck, _partner_."

Phoenix released Miles' fingers from his rough grasp. Bracing themselves, both lawyers strode, side-by-side, through the heavy courtroom doors and into the courtroom.

_And believe you me, we will unravel the shrouded layers and find the hidden truth behind both the FL-5 AND this current case!  
><em>


	4. Part 4: Finale in the courtroom

_**A/N: **__This chapter has lots of dark themes.. Sorry for not much of a warning, but I suppose the author notes is good enough? ^^;;; Hope you enjoy this last massive chapter :D _

_As always, please tell me if there are any contradictions ~ _

_**Part 4: ~ Finale in the courtroom ~**_

"_Any last words Cara?"_

"_Make it quick and painless. You know exactly what I want.. Lucas."_

_All sensations came second to the feeling of her human neck being wrung by razor sharp wire and the bitter taste of tears and regret._

**x|x|x|x**

"I hardly know why I need to testify again.."

Phoenix slammed his desk. "That's not for you to decide, Mr Trench. It's simple, tell the complete truth." He smirked. "Do as I say and you'll find yourself off that stand in no time.."

_And behind bars or walking Death Row, no doubt._

"Very well, please testify again - Mr Trench."

Marsh pursed his lips in irritation. "Understood. I'll make this as quick as I can then-"

"And Mr Trench, we'd appreciate it if you gave us a more detailed testimony this time round," Miles cut in, crossing his arms in an exasperated gesture.

"Right right! Understood!" Marsh didn't bother hiding his scowl. "What's with the prosecution siding with the defence all of a sudden? Bullshit court."

_You have no idea how involved I am with the "prosecution" my friend.._

**x|x|x|x**

"I'd say the time was around ten past two. I was waiting outside the school for my wife.. I waited there until she appeared."

"Though when I spotted her… and before I knew it, the defendant was strangling my wife.."

"Alarmed, I got out of my car and ran to the scene - she got away though. She'd ran away upon seeing me. I rang up emergency services promptly."

…

_Hm. Well that's a little more like a testimony. I'll save my greatest weapon for later, just gotta squeeze a few more details from him now!_

Straightening up, Phoenix began his offensive. "Mr Trench, do you remember what the murder weapon was?"

Mr Trench coughed briefly. "Yes - a rope if I remember correctly."

_Caught him!_

"Your Honor, this is incredibly important - please add it to his overall testimony."

"Very well Mr Wright."

Phoenix glanced across at Miles, who held a passive expression, apart from the eyebrow he had raised as he regarded Mr Trench.

_Honestly, you'd think he'd at least try his best to be somewhat consistent? I'm sure Miles is having similar thoughts._

"OBJECTION!"

..

"W-what?" Marsh was suddenly on the defensive, not bothering to mask a scowl.

"Mr Marsh, yesterday you testified that the murder weapon was a bicycle lead! The defendant's bicycle lead, to be more specific.."

"Mr Wright.." Marsh sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, it's a matter of misconception, the two items can easily be confused with one another-"

"I don't think so Mr Trench," Miles cut in again, with a weary look. "From your position in your car, you _should _have had an excellent view of the murder. That is if you _did _indeed view the murder from the outside.."

Phoenix shot a brief smile at the prosecutor before continuing. "Yes! What Mi-Edgeworth said, the two items can hardly be confused. I question whether you viewed the crime from outside the school at all!"

"Do you have evidence for this claim, Mr Wright?" The Judge inquired, slightly sceptical. "I do hope you're not running with baseless claims again."

"Of course I do, Your Honor!" Phoenix slammed his desk. "I present to you, a CCTV photo!"

"And what does this prove, Mr Wright?"

"Take a look at the time stamp," Phoenix gestured towards the stamp that indicated the time the photo was taken was 14.10. "Our witness testified he was viewing the crime at ten past two. As you can see, he clearly wasn't! This photo shows that our witness was focusing on something he was taking out of his boot!"

"Oh! I see!"

Mr Trench sighed again and smirked. "Honestly Mr Wright, give or take a few minutes. I couldn't be 100% certain about the time after all-"

"And I'd also like to bring attention to the item Mr Trench is taking out from his boot!" Phoenix interjected, aggressively. Mr Trench flinched and narrowed his eyes.

_If I back down now, I'll lose focus and stray away from the truth!_

"An item that looks suspiciously like a rope.." Miles noted. "Interesting."

The implications behind Miles' words couldn't be more obvious. Phoenix grinned and waited for a counter from Marsh.

"And what does that prove?"

"Huh?"

"I can see where you're driving, but how do you know what I was intending to use that rope for? For all you know, I could've been using it to tie up some luggage parcels together…"

"Why would anyone do that?" Phoenix demanded.

"Why would anyone use rope as a murder weapon?" Marsh shot back, irritated.

…_Right.. I know you used it though!_

"Mr Wright, please use more decisive evidence next time. This is merely circumstantial," The Judge said. There was a stern edge to his voice that Phoenix couldn't miss.

"Y-yes Your Honor," Phoenix said, weakly.

_Damnit.. So close._

"Your Honor, if I may make a sudden request.." Miles suddenly spoke up, causing Phoenix to look up at him in surprise. His eyes failed to connect with his boyfriend's though.

"This rope in question, we can't rule it out as vital evidence for the case," Miles smirked. "If I may, I'd like to request a search and forensic test for said rope."

"W-what!" Mr Trench's eyes widened. "No! I mean, I don't mind but-"

"If you don't mind, Mr Trench.." Miles' smirk was off the arrogance scale. "It will make our investigation twice is fast if you provided us with directions to your car boot that holds the rope.."

Marsh's teeth grinded in agitation.

"Well, you're right Mr Edgeworth, we certainly can't rule it out as evidence for the case, but whether or not it's vital is up in the air at the moment," The Judge agreed. "Baliff! Follow Mr Edgeworth's instructions and contact the precinct!"

_I bet Detective Gumshoe will be on that team! Thank god for Miles' resourcefulness!_

An incredibly warm feeling engulfed Phoenix's heart as he gazed at the prosecutor. It was a while before he realised the prosecutor was staring right at him, mouthing words surreptitiously. The defence attorney jolted into action.

_W-what's he trying to tell me?_

_F..L..-6?_

_Oh! I've yet to read those damned case files.. Great. Unprepared once again. Time for a quick flick! I'll use these as evidence.._

"While the investigation is underway, we may continue the trial. Please continue with the cross-examination, Mr Wright."

Phoenix rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

_You say that, but I'm not sure if there is much left to take apart.. Well I suppose…_

"Mr Trench, you say you saw the defendant, yet from what you are saying… it must have been very hard to see the defendant's face. Especially since she ran away before you got close to her," Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Have you got a decent explanation for that?"

"Well I did know the girl," Marsh replied, gruffly. "She was a student of my wife, and my wife and her go quite a bit back.."

"Quite a bit back?

"None of your concern - not relevant to this case at all."

_I'd object to that, but I have no evidence… I think now is a good time to skim these case files!_

_FL-5 Case files: Cara Flowerdew _

_I see. So Maria Trench was indeed a suspect. She was released when it became apparent she was as much use to them as a skewered fish.. Cara had multiple cuts on her neck and bruises around her body... She was found at the foot of a cliff ledge. The police definitely did not rule out suicide as a reason for her death.._

Phoenix's eyes narrowed upon spotting the words that described Cara's condition - "Mentally unstable."

"Your Honor! We have the results of the investigation!"

_That was awfully quick! Or maybe I was staring at these files for longer than I thought._

"Mr Edgeworth, sir!" A familiar gruff voice coming from a familiar Detective resounded in the silent courtroom. Gumshoe scratched his head anxiously as he strode up to the stand to announce his findings.

"Well Detective? What did you find?" Miles asked, patiently. His eyes were burning with thirst for knowledge - and a lot of it.

"Well sir! It turns out the rope had traces of blood and spit!" Gumshoe replied, with a triumphant grin. "We can't rule it out as the murder weapon - the _real _one at that!"

_I knew it!_

"Thank you Detective, the court accepts this into evidence.."

_It's hard to believe such a sturdy rope did the job.._

"And that's not all, Mr Edgeworth sir. We also found traces of grass on the rope. Which means Mr Harwton can't be ruled out from the top suspect list now either."

"Traces… of grass?"

"Grass from the school playing field. Definitely, the color and texture is a perfect match."

"That's.. enlightening," Phoenix said thoughtfully.

_I think our groundskeeper friend had a bigger part to play in this than initially thought._

"We've sent a sample the skin and blood off to forensics. It's set to take about another half an hour," Gumshoe finished. "Don't worry pal, we'll get this guy convic-"

"Detective, do try to maintain your professionalism and try not to be biased," Miles interjected harshly, resting a palm on his desk. "Your Honor, I do believe we need to cross-examine Mr Harwton for a second time - as our Detective has surmised, Mr Harwton certainly did have a big part to play in this murder."

The Judge closed his eyes for a fleeting second in thought, then opened them, nodding. "Understood, see to it that your witness is prepared Mr Edgeworth-"

"Oh I don't think he'll need preparation at all, Your Honor. What I request, is the reopening of the FL-5 case."

_! What's Edgeworth thinking?_

"F..L-5?" The Judge slowly uttered the case name, in surprise. "Why on earth Mr Edgeworth? If I remember correctly, that case was left unsolved, due to the lack of witnesses and evidence.."

"Precisely why I'd like to revisit the case, Your Honor."

The Judge gave him an exasperated look. "I don't quite follow. Is that case related to the current in any way, shape or form?"

"Oh it is, Your Honor," Miles smirked and shot an expectant look at the defence attorney on the opposite side. Phoenix flinched in surprise.

"W-what? Oh er, me?" Phoenix stumbled over his words, somewhat sheepishly. "Oh! Well yes, I have the evidence right here-" Phoenix hurriedly said in a jumble, after he received a sharp glare from Miles.

_So much for taking this as smooth as Miles wanted.. ha-ha._

"Your Honor, I have here, the FL-5 case files!" Phoenix presented the files. "I'd like to direct our attention to the suspect and to the second name of the murder victim."

"Flowerdew and Maria Trench?" The Judge was bewildered. "Why yes, it is related, but if anything this would prove a valid motive for the defendant, Flair Flowerdew."

"Actually your Honor, I believe that there is more to be seen, and gained by re-opening this case," Phoenix said, coolly. "I believe Mr Harwton had a part to play in that case-" Phoenix didn't miss the look of encouragement from Miles. "After all, Mr Harwton was dating the murder victim of the case, Cara Flowerdew, before her brutal murder - or suicide, as some have theorised..."

The Judge banged his gavel. "Very well! However, if it's immediately apparent that there is no relation between FL-5 and this current case, be prepared for severe penalties. On both of your records."

Both Phoenix and Miles flinched in response.

_..H-how would giving both of us a penalty make a difference to the playing field!_

**x|x|x|x**

"The FL-5 case.."

Mr Harwton was now on the stand again, and looking as apprehensive as ever. The prominent lines on his face told a story - he was stressed, and very stressed. He chewed his lip.

"Yes Mr Harwton. We'd like to question you about the FL-5 case," Phoenix's eyes locked onto the groundskeeper on the stand.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I was not involved in that case," the groundskeeper said, coolly. Phoenix didn't miss how his eyes swept across the courtroom to rest on Flair.

"On the contrary, Mr Harwton.."

"Y'know what really bugs me?" The groundskeeper cut in, furious. "You never ever make claims with _evidence_! Isn't that what a _court _is all 'bout?"

Phoenix started to sweat bullets. "Um. Yeah.."

"Then show me the evidence! Prove to me I was involved in FL-5!" Mr Harwton's eyes swelled in anger as he regarded the defence attorney.

_H-hey. Edgeworth is equally at fault here._

"Mr Harwton, I've done some research on the clinic Cara Flowerdew was admitted to," Miles' voice was calm, collected - an indication he felt that the situation was completely under his control.

_Is this his plan?_

"What! How dare you-"

"Mentally unstable, they called her in those FL-5 case files," Miles continued, ignoring the groundskeeper's objections. "But you couldn't accept that she had any kind of illness, could you? Then why on earth did you admit her to an illegal "shrink", of all places?"

"I had no choice.."

"You betrayed her trust.. You told her she wasn't "crazy". So as a last deed-"

"ALRIGHT! Please.. don't talk about that.. anymore," Mr Harwton was now weak and pleading, a far cry from his anger only moments ago. "If there was anything I truly regret in this world-"

Miles slammed his desk mercilessly. "If there is indeed anything to regret, Mr Harwton, it's lies to fool a courtroom," Miles' eyes sparked with crackling fire. "The truth is the only thing that can truly put her soul to rest - at last!"

Miles last words rung loud and clear in the courtroom. A few moments of awkward silence passed. Finally, the one man everyone was focussing on with extreme intensity, spoke. His voice was quiet, introverted, but still audible. His personality had seemingly been overturned, he now held an aged, solemn look in his eyes as he regarded Miles and Phoenix.

"Alright. I'll talk. I'll tell you everything."

**x|x|x|x**

_I always knew she was special. Not special in the way we'd view a gifted child, or a monkey that can perform the splits. Special, in the context of mental disorder._

_Though regardless, I couldn't stay away? Why? Because she was my light, she guided me through my darkest times._

_I don't remember how we met, it's all a foggy cloud to me now. But that day on the other hand, will stay with me for the rest of my life._

"Lucas, do I look pretty?"

The frail girl with short blond hair and black glasses that clumsily slipped off the bridge of her nose ever so often, spun gracefully in her petite blue dress.

_Pretty? You look amazing. _

_But I can't say that._

_That'll only make the departure more painful._

"Why aren't you talking, Lucas? Cat got your tongue?"

_She's staring at me wickedly, like a cat playing mercilessly with her vulnerable prey. It's her illness, creeping up on her, distorting her face into a horrific shape. I only need to cover my ears as her screaming and tearing of her hair continues for another half an hour. It happens every day now. I only have to wait patiently for it to end._

_Am I crazy? _

_She had asked that multiple times. Each time, I said no, certainly not. After all, no one as pretty as her could ever be classed as "crazy". I'm such a liar, manipulative, cunning to the core. I've betrayed her so many times already, so what's there to another small betrayal? Nothing, nothing at all._

"Lucas, how long till we get to the field of white daisies?" Cara's voice was quiet, her fingers playing with the edges of her dress, anxiously. They were both riding the public bus. The stop Lucas wanted was the next.

_Next stop Cara, I told her. Then finally told her how pretty she looked today. The answer I got was a huge grin. It made my heart flutter unwillingly. How could she make this any harder for me? The daisy field, I had told her. I don't think she understands the symbolism. Not that I'd want her to._

"W-where are we?"

_Her voice now held a confused edge, as we walked into the stone institutionalised building. I checked her in, without so much as answering her question. _

"Ms Flowerdew, please follow me."

_The lady in a white lab coat approached. The lady who'd lead Cara into the next room, the next stage._

"I.. see. Is the field of white daisies at the end of that corridor?"

_The lady shot me a look full of questions. I had merely nodded, my voice drained and unable to formulate appropriate words._

_This is it. _

_Did I make the right choice? This is illegal, after all. _

"Yes, Cara. Please follow me."

"But Lucas-"

"I'm not coming with you, Cara."

_Finally, the words had come out of my dry mouth. I turn, walk away, without a single look back._

_Where do I go? _

_Suddenly I'm at a cliff ledge._

_Anything but having to live through the taste of regret. Should I jump? But no, my feet barely lift off before I feel the warm embrace of someone behind me. I look round, and see her - the one I abandoned._

"Don't do it Lucas, Lucas.. Harthome."

_Her tears are staining my jacket, this only make it much, much harder. Without a word, I turn round and embrace her back._

"I escaped, but they'll find me soon.. They're evil, they tried to take me to a place with padded walls and no windows, and no field of white daisies."

_She's the biggest idiot in the world, but I still love her. Why?_

"..Just kidding. I know you lied."

_Her voice now holds a sharp, arrogant edge. She lets go, roughly, smirking. _

"I welcome death with open arms, Lucas. But I want you to do it. You're a complete coward, making someone else do the deed. I can't let you get away with that."

_In her hands is a sharp razor wire. I can only stare at it, dumbfounded at what she's asking me to do._

"The feeling of my neck underneath this wire will stay with you for the rest of your life.."

"I can't do it."

_My words were choked, barely audible. She caught this all the same, though._

"Then why did you want to kill me? You do, don't you? I'd rather die by your hands - the hands that have protected me all these years."

_Ironic, isn't it? The very hands to end her life, the hands that once protected her. _

"DO IT!"

_She was now screaming, thrashing at the man in front of her. I'm a rag doll, as she punches me over and over - and over._

"It'll be quick and painless, I promise."

Her strangled voice catches in her throat. A slow smile on her face.

"_I always knew I was crazy." _

**x|x|x|x**

_After the deed was done, I pushed her off the cliff ledge. And ran. Pathetic really, running is all I've done, and all I'll ever do._

_She had left a 6 year old daughter behind. I had visited her that day - she was expecting her mother. I simply said she'd gone on a trip, a long, long trip._

_Yet again, I was lying and running._

_Maria Trench. She was a doctor at that illegal clinic. She had found the body. She WAS Cara's assigned doctor, after all. It's only natural she would've gone looking for the escaped girl. She walked free from charges._

_Of course, she wasn't guilty to begin with._

_Years passed and I could never handle wires again. Problematic, as I was a mechanic by trade. I changed everything about me, my name, my appearance, and my career._

_Though it didn't change a thing, of course. Scars never heal._

_I don't know why I took up the job of school groundskeeper, at Flair's high school of all places. I'll be honest though, at first, I wanted to kill the girl. She was the only thing left on the planet that reminded me of her to the first degree. Even her glasses were a hand me down from her mother's. Her hair, the exact style, and even her eyes. I wanted her dead. _

_I couldn't do it though. I had so many opportunities, but I never worked up the courage. I think she worked out my true identity though. _

_Then that fateful day, an old "friend" visited me. _

"Mr Harthome, I presume?"

"It's Mr Harwton now, Mr _Trench_."

_He had chuckled darkly at this._

"I'd rather address you as Lucas Harthome for old times sake."

"Do you have business with me?"

"I do, in fact I want to strike a deal with you."

_A deal? It involved killing his husband, and framing Flair for the murder. He knew. He knew all the times I had tried to kill her and failed miserably._

"Why not let Death Row do the deed? Since you're too cowardly to do it - as much as you change your name, alter your appearance, whether you like it or not, you are still the same cowardly human being you were back then."

_His words are like a blow to my stomach. But I accept the offer. Because he's completely right. In fact, refusing him would be running away in itself._

_The plan was formed. It involved Flair's bicycle lead being planted round Maria's neck. No one would question such decisive evidence, he had said. He'd do the deed. He had everything to gain._

"What's in it for me, though?"

_My question had a weary edge to it, but he had smiled kindly at me in response._

"Peace of mind."

**x|x|x|x**

"And I never did get that peace of mind I wanted," Mr Harwton finished, with a wry smile.

His words clung onto the air. The entire courtroom had stilled to listen to his heartbreaking tale. Finally, Miles cleared his throat to speak.

"I'm afraid whether you like it or not, whether it was intended murder or accidental, it was still murder, Mr Harwton," Miles said, gently.

"I'm aware of that Mr Edgeworth," he answered, calmly.

"I-I'm speechless…" The Judge managed to utter this sentence. His eyes were wide, and the glimpse of a tear or two. "We certainly can't say the cases aren't related now."

Phoenix glanced over at Miles, waiting for him to make his next moves. Miles had his eyes closed, deep in thought. Tentatively, the defence attorney looked at Flair. She had her eyes closed too, her face freshly covered with tears.

"I plead guilty to the murder of Cara Flowerdew."

**x|x|x|x**

"W-well! I suppose we should wait until we get the results of the DNA tests-"

"Your Honor! Right on cue, they've just come in!"

Detective Gumshoe rushed to step up at the stand, breathless. He looked triumphant

"What are the results, Detective?" Miles asked, his voice steady.

"DNA results from skin traces show that Mr Trench was indeed holding the rope.."

"We know that already Detective, the CCTV photo makes that very clear," Miles cut in, impatient. "And?"

"Oh, er, well the DNA tests also show that the spit and blood traces definitely match up with Maria Trench!"

_If this isn't decisive evidence I don't know what is! _

A bone-chilling laugh filled the courtroom. Marsh Trench had now lost it, he was scratching his ache spots with his fingers aggressively, pulling his skin. His strangled laughter looked odd coupled with the scratching that molded a look of terror on his face.

"Guilty! I plead guilty! I did it! I killed my bitch of a wife!"

Phoenix drew a sharp intake of breath.

_He's finally admitting it.._

"But she deserved it!" Marsh's voice was now straddled with insane laughter. "She cheated on me! That complete bitch.. I'd kill her again if I had the chance to!"

"W-what? Surely you didn't have to go to the extreme.." Phoenix whispered, weakly.

"But that's fine anyway! Cuz I cheated on her anyway! Always have done!" His laughter ripped through the courtroom like a bull through a red flag. "Too bad I couldn't have told her before she passed! And my lover was a better fuck than that bitch of a woman-"

"That's enough! Your Honor, I humbly request you lay your verdict right this minute!"

Miles voice was croaked and distraught. Phoenix gave him a look of surprise.

_Why is Miles so on edge right now? I suppose he's right though.. He needs bars or Death Row pronto. _

"Understood Mr Edgeworth, you're right," The Judge answered, quickly. "This court finds the defendant, Flair Flowerdew.."

_Not Guilty._

"Court is adjorned!"

**x|x|x|x**

_I did it.. No "we" did it!_

Phoenix couldn't stop a smile from cracking on his lips as he briskly walked out of the courtroom.

_I couldn't have done this without Miles.._

"Mr Wright."

Phoenix spun round to see Flair waving at him with a small smile. Her face was free from tears now.

"I want to thank you," her face brightened into a fresh smile. "Thanks to you, I can finally be at peace. I have all the answers to the questions haunting me these past six years."

"You're welcome, Flair," Phoenix answered with a smile. "Though I think Mil-Mr Edgeworth deserves more thanks than me.."

She giggled, making Phoenix jump in surprise.

_S-she's capable of giggling?_

"You're right. I'll go to thank him now," she winked. "I wish the both of you good luck in your relationship."

"W-what!"

Laughing, she ran off to blend into the public swarming out of the courtroom, and find Miles.

"A-are we that obvious?" Phoenix murmured.

The crowds began to descend the stairs to reach the exit, chattering in a loud buzz. Sighing, he strode over to a wooden bench, where he perched himself down to wait for his boyfriend. He was oblivious to the girl sneaking up to him.

"Good job Nick!" Maya Fey slapped Phoenix's back - a little too hard for his liking.

"Whoa! Careful Maya!" Phoenix winced, but chuckled. "I couldn't have done it without your help though!"

"Oh geez Nick, stop thanking everyone you run into and accept you were Flair's defence attorney, therefore you deserve full credit, yeah?"

Phoenix chuckled. "You caught my conversation with Flair then?"

"Yes - I also noted that she realised about your relationship with Mr Edgeworth!"

Phoenix winced. "Not so loud Maya!"

She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's obvious to a whole lot of other people!"

"Well thanks for the reassurance!" Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Miles will probably kill me-"

"S-speak of the devil!"

Phoenix looked up expectantly, pulse racing. He smiled.

"M-miles.."

"Phoenix."

An awkward silence engulfed the two. Maya began to laugh nervously.

"Ahaha. I think I should leave now."

Before either could object, Maya moved away swiftly.

"..Great. Now she thinks she was in the way," Phoenix sighed.

_She totally wasn't, too!_

"Well she was, in a way," Miles said, defensively.

"W-what?"

"Speaking of, I want more privacy, Wright. Come with me."

"E-eh?"

_Why is he taking the lead today! Something's not right here._

The two lawyers had slipped into the courtroom gardens. The trees was thick with greenery, and provided reasonable shelter from the sunlight that coaxed the two lawyers. They found a neatly kept bench and perched on it briskly.

"Congratulations on your win today in court. Phoenix," Miles murmured shyly.

"Couldn't have been done without you, Miles," Phoenix answered, grinning.

"Mm. Well your extraordinary bluffing skills made me back track my initial theories, again," he murmured. A smile crept on his lips.

"Not a bad thing, better to realise later, than to never realise."

"Touché, partner."

"About the illegal clinic, what did happen to them?" Phoenix inquired, curiously.

_That sort of institution definitely breaches the law.._

"They closed down a long, long time ago," Miles answered. "Shortly after FL-5, actually. The ones at the top were charged, the ones below were free - with claims they had no control over the situation, with their meagre job positions in the institution," he paused in thought. "I believe Maria Trench decided to teach at a high school afterwards, which only so happened to be the one Flair was to attend years later. A convienient coincidence, some might say."

"I see..."

_A sad coincidence, others would say._

Phoenix focused on a bird in a tree for a while, feeling relaxed as the soft breeze tickled his cheeks. Finally, Miles cleared his throat to speak.

"Phoenix, I'm sorry."

Phoenix looked at Miles, alarmed. "What?"

_Sorry? What for? He's not going to break up with me is he?_

Phoenix felt a crushing fear rise up to his throat, as he tried to choke out words.

"You're.. not breaking up with me.. are you?" The defence attorney's words were choked and almost inaudible.

_Please say no!_

It was Miles' turn to give him an alarmed look. "What no! No.." Groaning, he put his head in his hands. "This is the problem.."

"What?"

"I… I've never proven that I love you really, have I? You do everything for me, and I do nothing back.." Miles muttered, blushing. "See you're even thinking that I don't love you."

"Ah.. I see. Well to be honest, yeah. I do think the relationship is one-sided at times. But I don't mind!" Phoenix said, truthfully. "You're a beginner.. to relationships."

"That doesn't matter," Miles cut in suddenly. "Everyone's a beginner, and a beginner stays a beginner until .. he takes the first step."

Miles suddenly looked up to regard Phoenix, his eyes full of what Phoenix could only interpret as: lust and longing. Phoenix nodded slowly, in complete understanding.

_I don't believe he can take that first step though._

"R-right. But you gotta say it, for it to have meaning."

"Say it?"

Miles paused for a minute, to contemplate his next words. He took a deep breath, wincing slightly.

"I want to _fuck_ you Phoenix."

Phoenix couldn't contain it any longer - he burst out laughing.

"Oh my Miles! You're so impure!"

Miles blushed furiously. "You are in no position to talk Phoenix! None at all!"

The defence attorney shook his head in mock dismay and stuck his tongue out playfully. "Prove it-AH!"

Without a warning, Miles had locked his own tongue onto Phoenix's stuck out tongue and had thrust his own into Phoenix's mouth, aggressively exploring his teeth and roof.

"Mmm..!" Phoenix squirmed under Miles' tight grasp, and found himself falling onto the bench, with Miles on top of him. Satisfied, the prosecutor withdrew his tongue, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand with a wicked smirk.

"Do you need more proof than that?"

Phoenix put a hand over his heart, weakly. Sure enough, his heart was racing like crazy.

"N-no," he said honestly, still feeling faint. "Be my guest. Fuck me on this bench."

He chuckled again, still in disbelief about the event that had just unfolded in front of his eyes. Grimacing, Miles lowered himself to press himself firmly against the defence attorney's shivering body. Phoenix drew a sharp intake of breath at the grinding, especially in his lower region.

"You don't believe I'll do it, do you?"

"I don't - mostly because this is a courtroom garden, of all places," Phoenix rolled his eyes at the irony. "I think Lady Justice would rather it if we didn't _fuck_ in her gardens.."

"Phoenix.." Miles leant down to whisper roughly, passionately, into Phoenix's exposed ear. "Have you ever heard of the saying, that "Justice is blind?"

"I certainly have.."

"Well in this case, I'm sure Lady Justice can turn a blind eye, to what's about to happen in her _gardens_.."

Phoenix gulped.

_Oh boy. This guy's serious!_

"And do me a favour - don't moan too loud." Miles' breath tickled Phoenix's neck, sending pleasant chills up and down the defence attorney's sensitive and tingling body.

_Evil! Pure evil! But so sexy at the same time. So sexy… _

"Nnuugh.."

Miles' hand slid possessively into Phoenix's trouser pants as the submissive defence attorney robotically undid Miles' zipper. The two lawyers blended into one being, as the late afternoon sun descended on the horizon.

_To be honest, I don't think Justice will ever forgive us for fucking in her gardens!_

_~Fin~_

_**A/N: **__LOL I hope you like the ending :D Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope the characters were believable, and I REALLY hope the Miles and Phoenix relationship made sense throughout. I dunno about you but I really loved it every time they teamed up in the games, so I just had to in this story! :D _


End file.
